Organization XIII Vocaloid Songfics
by Saix-chan
Summary: I know, crappy title. This is a random collection of Vocaloid songfics using various Organization XIII members. Rated for some of the things mentioned in the chapters.


So, I was listening to Vocaloid music when I found that some of these songs were perfect for some of the Organization XII members, and that there were some for pairings and friendships. So, I decided to write these.

I did Xaldin first because this song and the idea I had for him would not get out of my head.

Sorry that my songfics are kind of crappy. This was just a rough idea.

I own nothing except for Midori. That includes Xaldin (Dilan in this case), Fang (as a baby), and AaAaAaAAaAaAAa (the song). It also includes Braig and Aeleus.

There is you, there is me  
>Just us two only<br>We have darkness ahead  
>Where will we go from here?<p>

A college freshman, with black hair and violet eyes, was seen holding the hand of his apparent girlfriend, who had long green hair, silver wire glasses, and pale blue eyes. Their names were Dilan and Midori.

My soul has been taken over by sorrow and it kills me  
>Crying echoes all around inside of the starry sky<p>

We flash back to the green-haired woman, Midori, to see her a bit younger, cradling a black-haired baby in her arms. This was due to an incident when she and Dilan ended up getting drunk (how, no one knows) and resulted in Fang, the little baby cradled in Midori's arms. Dilan had no clue, because Midori had "transferred to a new school" as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Now, she was tearfully giving up her son to be adopted by someone else.

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa  
>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa<br>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa  
>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa<p>

A year into college, Midori had locked herself in her room after she had received news that Fang was dead. What she didn't know was that he was at a horrible place known as the School and was being experimented on at the moment.

The world we have is big  
>What will you ask me to sing?<p>

Midori had managed to compose herself enough the next day and lied to Dilan about why she broke down the night before.

Sorrow fills my heart to the brim and I'm on the verge of crying  
>Your hand that I'm holding onto grows colder everyday<p>

Dilan knew something was wrong with Midori, so he continued to ask questions. She refused to answer, and as time went on, she started wearing thick black bands around her wrists.

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa  
>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa<br>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa  
>AaAaAaAA A AAa<p>

One day, with graduation a few days away, he heard crying coming from Midori's room again, so he ended up coming in (as Midori had permitted him access to her room) to find a shocking sight.

A A AAa

Midori kneeled on the floor, running a knife over her left wrist. The skin burst open and blossomed crimson. After a couple minutes, she collapsed on the floor, having exhausted herself with crying. (A/N: Believe me, crying is exhausting)

My soul has been taken over by sorrow and it kills me  
>Crying echoes all around inside of the starry sky<br>Sorrow fills my heart to the brim and I'm on the verge of crying  
>The voice of yours that I hear is drifting even further away<p>

"MIDORI!" screamed Dilan as he ran to her side, clutching her left hand in both hands, furiously trying to stop the bleeding of her wrist. He was too late, however, and Midori slowly grew cold.

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa  
>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa<br>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa  
>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa<br>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa  
>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa<br>AaAaAaAAaAaAAa  
>AaAaAaAA A AAa<p>

A lone tear slid down Dilan's face as he tried to piece together what happened. He still had no clue that Fang had existed, so he attributed her death to stress.

_She couldn__'__t handle this,_ he thought. _She should__'__ve told me that something was wrong, though._

After graduation Dilan ended up becoming one of Ansem's apprentices and served as a guard, along with his older brother Braig and another apprentice, Aeleus. They began experimenting with the heart, and ended up becoming Nobodies because of it. He became Xaldin.

To see why I ended up giving Xaldin/Dilan a girlfriend, look at his page at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki and take a close look at his personality.

Midori is related to Maxie and Zexion, and Xaldin is, technically, their uncle.

I know the summary at the end is crap. I haven't played BBS, and I'm not that far into any other KH games except for 358/2 Days (I don't even own KH 1).

Please read and review. I know that it's kind of crappy, but I love this song.


End file.
